The Sleeping Demon
by Rain's Blossom
Summary: Chalk pieces and textbooks aren't the only things attacking the students at M University. Assignments are piling up as the dreaded midterms are also attacking them at every corner. While the sanity of the students are either at a breaking point or already broke, the doom of marking falls upon the shoulders of the professors, especially The Demon...
1. Awake the Sleeping Demon

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA or any of its characters. I wish I owned them, especially Nowaki because he is so damn fine. Sadly, he belongs to Hiroki and they ultimately belong to the author Shungiku Nakamura

This is my first Junjo Romantica fan- fic. This is just the first chapter. Please, please review and constructive feedback will be well appreciated. If you review, there might be a lemon...for those who love the lemons...I know you love lemons so please let me know what you think.

Much Love 3

~Aashiqui~

\(^_^)/

...

"Listen up! This essay is worth 15% of your final grade" the Demon Kamijou said sternly. "You will have a month to complete the assignment. You will submit progress sheets every Friday. You will also have to edit your peer's work and"-

"For once, the Demon is calm. No chalk pieces, no textbooks being thrown at us, this is great!" whispered Sumi. Misaki, half asleep, trying to recuperate after what happened last night lifted his head clumsily to see the Demon talking away before shutting his tired eyes.

"Misaki, Misaki..." Sumi tried to nudge Misaki out of his sleep deprived state.

"Hmm? Oh." Misaki lifted his head again, only this time he looked at the teacher more closely, pacing the class before turning to Sumi.

"Senpai, do you think that Demon Kamijou is sleep-"

OOOOOOIIIIIIIII! The Demon's voice echoed throughout the classroom. Within seconds, flying pieces of chalk were pelted at students like bullets - hitting the victims who were too slow to dodge from them.

"**HOW DARE YOU TAKE THIS INSTITUTION OF KNOWLEDGE FOR GRANTED!**

"Scratch that, The Demon is awake. The Demon is awake. Retreat! Retreat! " Sumi said as he dodged a textbook which hit Misaki in the head.

Owwwww! The throbbing pain in Misaki's head definitely awakened him from his sleep deprived state as more chalk pieces flew his way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez, these kids with their cell phones and their stupid crap... Is it that hard to pay attention in class?" Hiroki mumbled as he made his way to the office with piles of assignment sheets from his class. Already suffering from a headache from screaming at the students, Hiroki hoped that he could take refuge in his office, surrounded by books and the aroma of coffee. He let the thoughts of getting his work done in peace seemed to have calm him as he approached the door. He took a huge breath, hoping that there was no one that required his attention.

"_No students, no Dean, no lectures and definitely no-_

"**HELLO MY SWEET HONEY!"** Miyagi, being as loud as he can be, greeted playfully hoping to get on Hiroki's nerves first thing in the morning.

_Damn...the last person I want to see at the moment..._

"Miyagi, what happened? Isn't this supposed to be your day off?"

"I'm supposed to be relaxing, but I forgot about submitting my documents to the Dean and I was asked to cover a lecture for the evening."

_So much for a peaceful day...I'm stuck with this idiot for the rest of the day. _

"Why do you look so annoyed for? That time of the month or you're not getting any from that giant of yours?" Miyagi teased. You know, frowning like that will give you wrinkles and-

"Please, mind your business" Hiroki said coldly. "If you spent half as much time doing your work as you do annoying me, you would get your work done. Honestly, I'm sick and tired of picking up after your slack. Now, let me do my work. I have no intentions of putting up with your antics today." Hiroki sternly said as went to his desk, opening up the folder with his assignment sheets.

"KAAAMIIIJOOUUUUU" Miyagi teased as he walked over to Hiroki's desk. "What has gotten into you Pumpkin?" He playfully said as he ruffled Hiroki's hair.

Suddenly, a dark aura seems to have exuded from Hiroki because now, Miyagi seems to be stepping back in horror. Hiroki's red eyes pierced Miyagi's as he grabbed for the book nearest him as the Demon advanced slowly towards him.

"You know I was just teasing you...I was just messing around. We can work this...AHHHHHHHH"

The Demon chased the older man, throwing books with precision aim with the occasional miss.

"OWWWWW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Miyagi cried as he tried to dodge another book but hit him in the shoulder instead.

The Demon didn't hesitate to pelt another book at Miyagi, aiming directly for his head

"**THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ANNOYING AND HARRASSING ME FIRST THING SINCE I GOT HERE YOU PEICE OF SHHHI-"**

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Both men froze as the telephone rang. Hiroki took a deep breath before picking up the phone as Miyagi stepping a few feet away from Hiroki before he would sustain a concussion.

"Hello? Ahh Sir...I'm good. I'm in the middle of marking the assignments...Miyagi...umm...he's not here at the moment – he just stepped out. Hiroki looked as his victim was nursing his throbbing head. Yes Sir. I'll drop the papers off this evening. Thank You. Bye." He quickly hung up the phone before turning to Miyagi.

"Who was that?" said Miyagi weakly.

"It was the Dean. He was asking for you...to leave me the hell alone and let me do my work" Hiroki said sarcastically. Miyagi, a not wanting to risk having another book being thrown at him because of his antics, quietly retreated to his desk, nursing his throbbing head.

...

I didn't expect this to be a long chapter. I will update soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to include a lemon in the later chapters. Much love 3

**~Aashiqui~**


	3. Chapter 3: FML

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had to endure the doom of exams which left my brain in a drainbamaged state & the Holiday Madness is keeping me pretty occupied...shopping, working, wrapping, cooking, wrapping, working, more cooking..and a family gathering and a turkey...it's effing crazy! Anyone else going through with the craziness of the holidays/exams? **

**Anyways, here's the third chapter and don't forget to review. Constructive feedback would be great as well. **

**...**

It was only one hour into marking the assignments with the occasional late papers submitted to Hiroki's office. Anticipating the time, he would have atleast 3-4 hours until he can finish his work, post his lecture summary on the school website and submit his papers to the Dean. He would definitely make it home before Nowaki.

"_The sooner this is done, the sooner you see Nowaki... I didn't even see him this morning...I really miss him - his goofy smile, his big hands, his...GAAAHHH I shouldn't be drifting off like this! Focus Hiroki! Focus" _

**Half an hour later...**

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz

The sound of Miyagi's phone startled Hiroki as he went back to finish marking his papers.

**15 minutes later...**

"I'll be back within an hour, if the Dean shows up, tell him my paperwork is on my desk" Miyagi said before heading to the door.

_He's probably going to see his brat, or maybe pig out..._

"Where you off to-"

Hiroki's question was answered by the slam of the door.

**One hour later...**

_Miyagi has his lecture in less than half an hour; shouldn't he be here, getting his papers ready? Anyways, it's not my problem. _

Hiroki stretched his arms and sighed in relief. He was going to leave his office early and head to the Dean's office. He packed up his things and was heading toward the door until...

"Hiroki! Thank God you're here...

_O crap! The Dean's here...No good...No good.._

"Miyagi went home. He said that he had a throbbing migraine and had gone to seek medical care."

_That lying piece of shi-_

"...and he's unable to recite this evening's lecture. You will have to cover for him. I'm sorry if I'm imposing on you but with the midterms approaching near, we cannot afford to cancel any lectures."

"_Great, that's just great. That jackass dipped so he can leave me to do the lecture. How fucking unprofessional_. _Lazy ass dumbfu-"_

"Hiroki? Hiroki!" The Dean snapped.

"It's only for an hour and a half. Thank you. Oh, yes before I forget, do you have your papers ready?"

"Yes Sir" Hiroki said, trying to conceal his boiling anger with a fake smile.

"Thank you. Here are his lecture papers and the books he's referencing from"

"Here are Miyagi's papers as well"

Hiroki wondered why he even bothered giving Miyagi's papers to the Dean_. _

"_Be professional...professional my ass" _

"Thank you once again Hiroki. I'll now leave you"

As the door closed, the Demon in him started to awake in him...he was so pissed. Why? Why him? Why couldn't they cancel the lecture? Why? Hiroki ran to the corner of the room farthest from the door, covered his mouth so he can scream muffled profanities that desperately wanted to leave his body.

"_I'm gonna kill that lying prick!"_

Hiroki had no choice. He wasn't going to see Nowaki until late. Nowaki had to pull an overnight emergency shift and had to work until 8. Hiroki hoped that he would be to reach home early, cook Nowaki's favourite dish and spend his weekend with his giant lover. Already maxed out from marking papers and also having to cover someone else lecture, both could use a little RnR and TLC. And now he couldn't do that thanks to that bakaface Miyagi.

F.M.L...

...

**You're probably wondering where's the lemon...it'll be there in the later chapters I promise u. I'll do my best to update more frequently. **

**Merry Christmas \(^_^)/**

**~Aashiqui~**


End file.
